This pillow relates to a pillow to be used by couples when they seek to snuggle and engage in xe2x80x9cpillow talkxe2x80x9d as it were. The pillow is especially designed for allowing both closeness and comfort while engaging in intimate discourse about topics of the couple""s choice.
Henceforth, pillows were designed with only one sleeper in mind. The typical pillow is designed for use by one sleeper and is usually not large enough for two people to share. When two people lie facing one another there is the problem of how to stay comfortable. Using conventional pillows, people will tend to extend the lower arm above their head under the pillow so as to provide support for the head and pillow. Such an arrangement results in the circulation to the arm being cut off with a sharp rise in discomfort. When two pillows are used each participant extends an arm under his or her pillow with the resulting circulation problems and with the added problem of not being able to be too close to one another due to the abutting pillows. If a pillow is folded the folded up portion tends to abut the other""s head and in general is not satisfactory. Folding each others arms in front of one another also forces the couple apart as the folded arms require space.
There have been several attempts to design modified pillows for various reasons. The patent to Sumpler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,906, shows such a design. The Sumpler patent is designed for one user and allows for him to extend his arms outward over his head when lying in a prone position. The design is for one person only and only allows the user to employ it while he or she is in a prone position, flat on one""s stomach. It is difficult to see how one could use it while sleeping on one""s side.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 381,234, shows a pillow for two users, a human and a pet. One section of the pillow is elevated and the other is of a lower height. There is no provision shown for two humans and no arm passageways.
The patent to Ryndak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,862, shows a pillow configured for one user but having different portions that allow for a sleeper to attain maximum comfort whether he be on his right side, left side or back. The pillow allows the head to be supported at different levels for side versus back use.
Another version of a specially designed pillow for one user by the same inventor, Ryndak, is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 387,599, which shows a two level pillow for supporting a persons head.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,944, to Meade, shows a head rest which is adapted to be placed atop the arm and allow one person to rest his head on the device without impeding circulation.
None of the background art shows a pillow designed for two people which allows them to snuggle while providing a place for their respective arms without cutting off the circulation to them and further providing adustability in height to each of the people.
The instant invention allows for two people to snuggle and get cozy without the usual attendant problems of losing all semblance of comfort in the process. The instant pillow may be constructed of one piece material suitable in characteristics to support the users head(s) and allow for extension of their respective arms. The pillow has arm passages which allow for one arm to cross over the other arm in a central chamber and has extension chambers which allow for one""s hands to reside comfortably within the confines of the pillow. An added bonus is that as the arms and,hands are covered the users do not have to worry about chill on those cool or cold evenings when they are using the pillow. The remaining arms are extended alongside their respective bodies and in the winter are safely ensconced under blankets or a comforter.
The pillow is also adjustable to accommodate different sized people and has stuffed pads which can vary in thickness and are attached to the main pillow by Velcro fasteners or the like. These pads allow for larger framed people to select a thick pad to facilitate their head and shoulder size while more petite frames may not even need a pad to find a comfortable position on the pillow.
The pillow can be fabricated of a solid material with appropriate arms holes and chambers or it can be fashioned of a cover material with apertures in which to stuff padding to conform it to the intended user""s frames to make more of a custom fitted article. It can be made of Styrofoam or stuffed with Styrofoam, ticking, goose feathers or other like material generally used in standard pillows.
A side benefit of this pillow is that if one of the users is absent the other can use it as an individual pillow which allows for extension of the arm and adjustablity of the height for that user alone.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pillow for use by two individuals in a manner to accommodate frontal closeness while facing one another while lying on their sides.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pillow for allowing a pair of users arms to cross through and underneath or within the pillow so as to allow for comfort and free circulation of blood within their respective arms.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a two user pillow which can be adjusted for user frame variances by attaching pads to the top surface of the pillow or by increasing the stuffing of the interior or both.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pillow for multiple users which can be used by one user when the other user is absent.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a multiple user pillow which allows for custom fitting and maximum comfort to the users.